


Strange, Sleepy Human (Felix Volturi x Reader One-Shot)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Felix carrying his SO to bed is a scenario that has me weak, Gentleness, Implied Mutual Feelings, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: You’d agreed to help your favourite giant vampire out with some research but sadly humans were never built to go without sleep for too long. An overtired human among never-sleeping vampires makes for an interesting night, cue said giant vampire’s reaction to your antics.
Relationships: Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Felix (Twilight)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Strange, Sleepy Human (Felix Volturi x Reader One-Shot)

You considered yourself a semi-avid reader. You didn’t mind curling up with a nice book for a couple of hours and losing yourself within the pages, absorbing the story of whatever you were reading at any particular moment.

So when Felix mentioned to you that his current task of researching other instances of half-vampire children being born you figured sure, why not? And so you made yourself at home on a big comfy chair in the library and read, book after book scouring for any snippet of information you could find mentioning the hybrid children up into the wee hours of the night.

Another bonus to agreeing to help Felix was also getting to spend time with him.

Letting out a yawn that slowly turned into a sigh, you squeezed your eyes shut for a moment, trying to stave off the tiredness you could feel coming on. “Would you believe that while there are no instances of half-vampire babies being born recorded in this book, there’s a lot of mentions of a group of succubi that live in North America.”

Peering at you from his own book, Felix grinned. “You know it’s actually a small group of female vampires that began that myth? We’ve had a couple of run-ins with them.”

You let out a scandalized gasp, the dramatic way you did so fueled by your oncoming insomnia. “ _No_ , really?”

He chuckled. “You’d be very surprised to learn just how many of your myths, local legends and such are based upon the antics of certain vampires.”

You continued to read more books searching for knowledge. Page after page, the words began to warp before your tired eyes and slowly they changed from being eloquent pieces of history to jumbled garbage. Eyes growing heavier by the second, you let out another yawn, involuntarily slumping over the book you had in front of you.

A coldness arose on your forearm from something icy and firm touching it, making you let out a small whine in protest. 

“Is someone ready for bed?” Felix’s teasing voice made you lift your head. The sleepy lucid look in your eyes made the tall vampire bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a laugh. 

“ _Make me_ ,” you countered, followed by a fit of hysterical giggling. Oh yeah, I am so very tired.

The laugh he tried to hold back came out in a loud snort, out of character for the usually composed guard. “Come on Y/N, I can take it from here. You should get some rest.”

“But I was almost done with this _book!_ ” you whined as your head fell forward into the open book. “So very almost done…”

Felix had spent time around many humans in his past couple of centuries of living, but when you came to reside in Volterra his perspective of them grew even more as he began to notice little things about you. How you let out a raucous but pure laugh of happiness when someone would say something funny, how he’d walk past your room and he’d hear the soft sound fo you humming as you went about whatever business you were up to. 

Additionally, having you around helped him brush up on the modern-day terms and slang. The other day the two of you were giving each other sass - Felix being the one to chastise you for sleeping most of the day away - and you had simply countered his argument with “It’s Saturday you old boomer, now let me sleep.”

You were confusing yet a breath of fresh air for him.

And now here you were, lucid and overtired, face pressed into your book. By the change in your breathing, he could tell you had begun to drift off.

“You truly are a strange little human,” Felix murmured, mostly to himself. He bent down and gently lifted you into his arms effortlessly. You stirred but you didn’t complain; to Felix’s surprise, you wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face into the nape of his neck.

He could have easily used his enhanced speed to quickly drop you off in your bedroom and that was that, but instead, Felix opted to carry you back at a more leisurely pace. A part of him enjoyed this. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever had to take care of someone like this; granted being in the Volturi and having a permanent position as both a guard and executioner doesn’t offer many opportunities to do so. Somehow, however, here you both were. Perhaps it was some of his old human emotions beginning to stir in him that made him enjoy the innocent yet intimate moment?

Whatever the reason, Felix couldn’t deny that he was enjoying this, too much than he should.

And unknowingly to him, you still barely clung to the threads of being awake and you were thoroughly enjoying being in the strong vampire’s arms. 

From the day you first saw him, you’d developed an immediate crush. It didn’t help that Marcus himself had assigned Felix to be your own personal bodyguard while you resided within the walls of Volterra, for reasons you weren’t aware of. You were helpless. Whenever he was around you tried to control your erratic heartbeat thumping away both in want and in excitement; in your mind’s eye, he saw you as just his human ward and nothing more so you did your best to act natural.

Entering your bedroom, Felix carefully pulled the covers on your bed back while holding you still in his arms before laying you down. Now fast asleep, you let out a happy content sound and curled up against your pillow, hair now splayed across your face but it didn’t phase you. You wore a small smile on your lips. 

A chuckle escaped him as he watched you get comfy. “Strange adorable little human,” he murmured, too low for your ears to pick up. 

Hesitantly and with the lightest touch, Felix brushed back the stray hair that was in your face. Letting his fingers linger a moment on your cheek, you surprised him yet again when you let out another contented noise in your sleep. He took this moment to study your face more closely; every little detail, from how warm your skin was against his ice-cold fingertips to how your lips parted of their own accord as your face was smushed up against your pillow.

Marcus had told him of the ties you two shared; though on your first day with the coven they were faint but prominent enough for Marcus to notice and pull Felix aside and tell him. And as you two spent more time together, the strands grew thicker.

“She’ll quickly become an important part of your life, Felix,” the old vampire had told him, wearing a very faint but small smile on his lips; a rare sight that made Felix remember the moment vividly. “Do be sure you care for her not only because it’s your duty, but because it’s something you yourself wish to do even if you deny it now.”

His master’s words played in his head like a record at this moment as he watched you. He did try to deny the growing feelings that were more than just the steady relationship of two people that became friends, but now it seemed like a lost battle.

He cared, _deeply_.

Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to your forehead. “Sleep well, Y/N,” he whispered, savoring the feeling of his lips against your skin.

And just within that little moment, unknowingly to you, Felix found himself wrapped around your finger and he knew it.


End file.
